Juste pour un soir
by nefertiti43
Summary: Hermione/Drago, petit One-shot sur ce couple. Attention lemon a la fin, rated M.
Coucou à tous, je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot, qui pour une fois est sur le couple Hermione/Drago. Je rappelle que ce monde merveilleux qu'est Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J. , de même que certains personnages.

Enfin, je suis désolée si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographes, je fais mon possible pour les corriger toutes.

Pour mon autre fiction en cour, « Un amour retrouvé », je publierai plusieurs chapitres ce week-end car dimanche prochain c'est Comic Con à Bruxelles, donc je ne serais pas là : D ! (Avec plusieurs rencontres d'artistes à la clé dont Natalia Tena (Nymphadora dans Harry Potter), ou Jeremy Bulloch (Bobba Fett dans Star Wars) ou Finn Jones (Loras Tyrell dans Games of Throne) ! Que de joie et de bonheur !

Petite dédicace aussi à deux amies qui aujourd'hui me sont chères, je ne regrette pas de les avoir rencontrées ! Toutes deux aussi fan que moi de cet univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter, voilà un petit cadeau pour vous les filles sur votre couple phare ! :D

Juste pour un soir

5 ans après la bataille finale, la vie avait repris son cour dans le monde des sorciers. Celui-ci se reconstruisait doucement mais sûrement. Avec des bases plus solides, un ministère non corrompus, une meilleure administration… mais surtout un monde sans grand mage noir accompagné de disciples, qui tous aujourd'hui se trouvaient morts ou emprisonnés. La vie redevenait joyeuse avec un avenir certain et meilleur pour tous. Nos héros de cette grande bataille étaient pour une très grande majorité désormais rentrées dans la vie active. Harry avait finis sa formation d'aurore et était devenu le chef de ce département au ministère, marié à Ginny depuis peu et bientôt heureux papa d'un petit garçon. Ginny avait fini ces études de médicomage et se trouvait actuellement en congé pour raison de sa grossesse bien avancée. La famille Weasley s'était vue de nouveau en deuil. Un an après la mort de Fred, ce fût le tour de Ronald Weasley, devenue joueur professionnel de Quidditch, il fût victime d'une terrible chute pendant un match, et celui-ci tomba dans le coma. Il finira par succomber quelques temps après à ses blessures. Quant au troisième membre du trio, après la bataille finale, Hermione avait quitté l'Angleterre. Beaucoup de choses l'avaient touché et elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant ces années de scolarité mais surtout pendant cette guerre.

Hermione était venue en France du côté moldu en changent totalement tous pour recommencer une nouvelle vie avec un nouveau point de départ. Elle ne donnait pratiquement jamais de signe de vie à ces amis qui mettaient cela sur le compte de la mort tragique et prématurée de Ron. Ils n'y avaient jamais rien eu entre eux deux. Le baiser échangé, qui fût le seul entre eux deux avait mis un point de distance. Hermione ne partageait pas ses sentiments envers lui. Les tensions entre eux depuis ce moment-là furent assez présente, qu'ils finirent par s'éloigner chacun de leur côté avec leurs études respectives. Aujourd'hui Hermione vivait à Poitiers. Elle tenait une petite bibliothèque « la plume ancienne » dans une rue du centre-ville qu'elle avait ouvert grâce à l'héritage de ces parents, mort aussi avec les conséquences de son sang et de cette guerre. Cela lui permettait de vivre tranquillement et paisiblement avec sa petite routine quotidienne qui la rassurait et lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Comme tous les jours, elle ouvrit sa bibliothèque à 9h00 du matin et les traditionnels habitués arrivèrent peu de temps après. Beaucoup d'enfants, d'étudiants et de familles y viennent non seulement pour lire tranquillement mais aussi pour bavarder avec elle. Après chaque journée, Hermione prend le bus pour rentrer chez elle et retrouver son chat adoré Pattenrond et son petit appartement tout confort. Elle vivait seule et ne recherchait absolument pas la compagnie d'une autre personne pour partager sa vie. Il lui arrivait de sortir le samedi soir pour aller faire un tour dans les boites, de revenir avec une conquête d'un soir mais cela s'arrêta là. Rien de bien sérieux et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

En Angleterre, du côté de l'école Poudlard, le lieu de la bataille finale, beaucoup de chose avait aussi changé. L'école avait été reconstruite à l'identique assez rapidement et la vie avait repris son cour aussi bien pour les élèves que pour les professeurs. L'équipe d'enseignant avait bien changé aussi. Minerva McGonagall était devenue la directrice suite au décès de l'ancien directeur Severus Rogue. Le professeur Flitwick en était devenu le directeur adjoint, tout en gardent son poste de professeur de sortilège et son titre de directeur de la maison Serdaigle, le professeur Bibine, Sinistra et Trelawney étaient toujours présentes à leur poste aussi, de même qu'Hagrid qui avait repris son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Pour le restent de l'équipe professorale, tous des nouveaux professeurs. Pour la Botanique on retrouvait Neville Londubat avec le titre aussi de directeur de Gryffondor, marié à Luna et papa d'une petite fille de 2 ans, Noah. Pour les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, ce cours est assuré par Gabriel Truman avec le titre de directeur de Poufsouffles. Pour le cours de Potion, on avait Astoria Greengrass, anciennement Malefoy, avec le titre de directrice de Serpentard. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'elle et Drago avaient divorcé. Leur mariage avait été un fiasco total entre eux deux mais le petit Scorpius Malefoy avait quand même vu le jour. Le petit de 4 ans aujourd'hui vivait avec sa mère. Quant à Drago, aujourd'hui celui-ci avait quitté l'Angleterre.

L'allégeance de Lucius au seigneur des ténèbres et son côté pendant la bataille finale avait souillé le nom des Malefoy. Ce n'est seulement qu'après le procès de Lucius Malefoy avec sa condamnation au baiser du détraqueur et le témoignage d'Harry que Drago Malefoy fût réhabilité ainsi que sa mère dans la société sorcière. Dès le départ, tous deux furent mis sous surveillance, une partie de leurs biens en rapport avec la magie noire leur furent confisqués. Aujourd'hui, tous deux avaient repris leur vie. Narcissa en tant que conseillère de beauté dans un institut de soins assez luxueux avait récupérée le manoir familial, profitent aussi de son petit-fils qu'elle voyait de temps en temps. Pour Drago, celui-ci une fois sa mère réhabilitée et de nouveau heureuse, il avait quitté l'Angleterre, voulant s'éloigner quelques temps de tout ce monde et de ces proches. Sa rupture avec Astoria avait été très médiatique et cela l'avait agacé au plus haut point. Son mariage avait été prévu par sa famille depuis longtemps et ne souhaitent pas faire souffrir sa mère encore plus, il avait accepté de l'épouser juste après la bataille finale. Mais voilà, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et son ex-femme n'était pas une grosse perte pour lui aujourd'hui. Tous deux avaient été d'accord sur ce point-là, aucun des deux n'avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente en 3 ans de mariage et les querelles entres eux deux étaient présentes presque tous les jours. Malgré la naissance de Scorpius, son fils, cela ne les avaient pas rapprochés pour autant. Le fossé les séparant s'était même agrandi quand Drago avait obtenu son diplôme de Chimiste et chercheur en Potions. Avec ce poste, une promotion lui avait été faite en France dans une boite sorcière pharmaceutique. Son couple battant de l'aile et n'ayant plus grand-chose qui le retenait vraiment en Angleterre, il avait accepté.

Cela faisait 3 ans maintenant qu'il vivait en France, à Rouen. Son métier de chercheur et de potionniste lui plaisait vraiment. Il n'était pas retourné en Angleterre depuis son départ, et ne donnait des nouvelles qu'à sa mère. Il n'avait pas revu son fils non plus et ne savant pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, n'ayant pas vraiment eu de modèle, il préféra s'éloigner de tous contacts. Sa petite vie entre les deux mondes lui plaisait, potionniste du côté sorcier la moitié de la semaine et l'autre moitié comme chimiste dans le monde moldu. Monde qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, du fait de son statut d'inconnu dans celui-ci. La petite société tournait à pleins régime et les nouveaux produits pharmaceutiques se vendaient comme des petits pains. Drago faisait souvent des heures supplémentaires à cause de la grande quantité de demande qui ne cessaient d'augmenter de jour en jour. Son carnet de commande était complet de même que les diverses rendez-vous avec des partenaires et autres fournisseurs. Ce vendredi 18 avril, Drago était descendu sur Poitiers pour affaire et il fut accueilli par 3 employés d'une société partenaire à la gare de Poitiers. Il avait rendez-vous avec le patron du même secteur que lui pour la mise en vente d'un produit en commun, il devait finaliser les derniers détails avant de passer les derniers tests et d'être commercialisé.

-Mr Malfoy, je suis Mr Roche, le second de Mr Jones, nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer, votre voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda le petit brun.

-Très bien je vous remercie. Répondit le jeune blond en serrent la main au brun.

Le restent des présentations se fît jusqu'à la voiture ou un chauffeur les attendaient. Après un court trajet, la voiture rentra dans un parking privée et les occupants descendirent.

-Mr Malfoy, voici nos locaux, ceux sont nos laboratoires mais aussi nos bureaux. Tous ceux qui concernent la partie magie se trouvent dans les niveaux inférieurs de nos structures. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, on va vous menez jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Drago acquiesça de la tête, puis ils entrèrent. Ils passèrent les portiques et les fouilles diverses avant de pouvoir prendre les ascenseurs et de descendre dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

-Niveau -6, secteur des laboratoires de potions. Dit la synthèse vocale. Ils sortirent tous et Drago fût mené vers les couloirs du fond.

\- Si vous voulez bien entrer Mr Malfoy, notre directeur Mr Jones sera là d'un moment à l'autre. Dit Mr Roche en passent après Drago dans la pièce de Réunion. Celle-ci s'étendait dans la longueur avec une grande table rectangulaire en son centre entouré d'une multitude de chaises et de diverses annotations et affiches sur les 4 murs. Chacun prit place quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année rentra dans la pièce. Grand, brun, costume noir avec un regard perçant qui se posa tout de suite sur le jeune blond. Chacun se releva et salua ce nouvel arrivent.

\- Mr Malfoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Dit celui-ci en serrent la main de Drago.

\- Moi de même Mr Jones. J'ai pu constater que vos laboratoires étaient vraiment au top des technologies. Dit Drago en se rasseyant avec tous les autres.

\- Oui, en effet, je mise beaucoup sur le matériel, peut-être un peu trop même.

La réunion commença tranquillement avec un petit résumé des diverses activités de chaque entreprises représentées, puis se fût autour de Drago de présenter ce nouveau projet qui intéressait ses compères pour un partenariat futur : l'onguent Pellisadole. Un onguent qui permettait la régénération immédiate de la peau suite à des brûlures de tous degrés. Drago présenta son projet, argumentent aussi avec ces premiers tests qui était concluent et la phase humaine qui là aussi avait fait des exploits.

-Pour conclure, cet onguent est au niveau de toutes de nos espérances et comme présenté tous les effets secondaires sont désormais réduits aux stricts minimums. De plus, ce produit est autorisé à être commercialisé depuis quelques jours. Drago montra le brevet et l'autorisation aux personnes présentes qui satisfait de cette présentation, affichèrent des mines plus que réjouit.

-Et bien Mr Malfoy, bien que je doive prendre un minimum de temps pour en parler avec le reste du conseil, je peux vous dire que notre future collaboration pour ce produit le contrat, sera prêt à être signé au plus tard demain après-midi. Dit Mr Jones en se levant et félicitent Drago pour ce nouveau produit d'avenir. Ils restèrent encore une demi-heure à parler de leur société, de leurs travaux effectués mais aussi de leurs travaux à venir. Puis Drago repartit plus que satisfait de ce rendez-vous. Il reprit la direction de son hôtel marchand, profitent de la ville et de sa journée finie. Il fît le tour du centre-ville, regardent les diverses vitrines des boutiques. Il s'arrêta à une terrasse de café, puis reprit sa petite excursion. Il arriva devant une vitrine d'une petite bibliothèque « la plume ancienne ». Il poussa la porte de celle-ci et entra. L'intérieur était dans des tons bleus et les étagères en bois sombre croulaient sous le nombre de livres. Il fît le tour de plusieurs rayons, s'étonnent un peu du monde que cette bibliothèque semblait attirer. Il arriva dans les rayons dit fantastique, posent son regard sur quelques dos de livres. Il s'arrêta de stupeur devant l'un des titres « Lever le voile du futur » de Cassandra Vablatsky. Il prit ce volume de couleur bleu nuit et regarda la couverture choqué. La couverture avec une boule de prophétie ou de lune dessus lui confirma ces doutes. Il connaissait ce livre pour l'avoir déjà eu en main en tant qu'élève pour les cours de Divinations. C'était techniquement impossible que ce livre soit de ce côté des moldus. A moins que le propriétaire soit un sorcier et encore, ce n'est pas le genre de livre qu'il faut laisser à disposition. Il prit le livre avec lui et retourna vers le devant de la boutique au niveau du comptoir.

Il demanda a voire le responsable de la bibliothèque à la jeune qui lui indiqua de continua vers le fond de la bibliothèque ou des bruits de bavardages se faisaient entendre. Dans le fond, se présenta une petite pièce vitrée. Elle était remplie d'enfants assis par terre, devant une femme tournant le dos à Drago et qui semble-t-il était en train de lire une histoire qui ne la aussi ne lui était pas inconnue : La Fontaine de la bonne fortune. Cela confirma ces soupçons comme quoi cette femme était une sorcière mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle dévoilait le monde magique a ces petits moldus qui de doute façon n'y auront jamais accès. Il se laissa porter par la voix de la jeune femme qui a certains endroits avait légèrement modifié certains mots pour la compréhension des tous petits et se cela lui rappela son enfance avec ces lectures le soir faîtes pas sa mère. La fin du conte arriva et les enfants prirent un peu de temps à sortir de même que le professeur qui parla un peu avec la bibliothécaire, toujours de dos, au grand dam de Drago qui commençait un peu à s'impatienter. Après les salutations de convenance, et tout le monde sortie, la bibliothécaire commença à ranger la salle. Drago racla sa gorge pour montrer sa présence à la jeune femme qui s'en se retourner demanda quelques minutes pour finir de ranger avant de venir aider ou renseigner. Drago s'éloigna un peu et attendit debout, impassible à côté d'une étagère avec des livres sur le sport. Quand la jeune femme sortie peu de temps après, ce fût la stupeur pour les deux personnes.

-Drago Malfoy…

-Hermione Granger…

Tous deux se regardèrent sans bouger, trop surpris. Drago n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, de même pour Hermione qui elle avait coupé ses cheveux niveaux épaules et colorés en noir.

-Et bien ce n'est pas ma chance, qu'elle pourcentage j'avais de tomber sur toi, franchement… répondit celui-ci avec un léger retroussement de lèvre.

-Très faible, mais pas besoin d'être si désagréable ! répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Puis son regard se posa sur le livre que tenait Drago dans ces mains.

-Tu t'intéresses à la Divination maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en pointent le livre.

-Ah ça ! Non pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point ! Je m'étonne juste d'avoir trouvé, il regarda de chaque côté et baissa la voix pour que seule Hermione l'entende, un livre qui n'est absolument pas moldu si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh oui, certains livres qui ne menacent pas le monde magique et son existence sont en libre-service dans les rayons fantastiques…

-Je vois que tu as déjà réfléchie a la question, dit-il en jouent un peu avec le livre.

-Et oui, je ne fais rien sans réfléchir, ai-je donc besoin de te rappeler mon fameux surnom de collégienne que ton cher parrain m'a attribué ? Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

-Non pas besoins, merci.

Un long silence s'en suivit entre eux deux. La hache de guerre était enterrée entre le trio d'or et Drago depuis la grande bataille finale. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais un certain respect mutuel entre eux s'était créé et ils pouvaient désormais tenir une conversation de manière civilisée. Hermione et Drago ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le départ de celle-ci, pas plus de nouvelles de l'autre non plus. Ils furent tous deux interrompus par la collègue d'Hermione qui avait besoin d'elle suite à la demande d'un client.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux te parler plus, comme tu vois on ne peut se passer de moi très longtemps. Dit-elle, une mine légèrement refermée par cette position que sa collègue lui confère.

-Oui, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai moi aussi à faire de mon côté… Que dirais-tu que l'on se retrouve ce soir pour un diner ? En amitié bien entendu… Pour parler un peu de nos vies nouvelles en quelques sortes. Dit-il en lui retendant le livre de Divination qu'elle reprit.

-Eh bien oui pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympas si tu te comportes de manière civilisé avec une fille de basse société, dit-elle avec un petit sourire plutôt espiègle devant le visage renfrogné de Drago.

-Disons 20 heures alors, j'ai repéré un petit restaurant plutôt sympas tout à l'heure «La bonne étoile ». Dit-il en retournant vers le devant des rayons après la réponse positive d'Hermione. Puis il sortit.

Hermione termina sa journée à 18h00, laissent la fermeture de la bibliothèque à sa collègue. Elle rentra chez elle le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir se préparer tranquillement. Elle était plutôt contente de cette rencontre inattendue qui lui permettait de sortir aussi de cette routine quotidienne. Elle se prépara un bain parfumé où elle resta plus d'une heure dans l'eau avant de sortir et de passer dans sa chambre. Elle chercha un peu dans sa penderie une tenue puis s'habilla d'une robe bleu roi courte. Elle prit le temps aussi de se coiffer et de redessiner ces boucles quand la sonnerie de l'interphone se fît entendre, elle répondit, donna son numéro d'appartement pour que Drago monte et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle lui autorisa l'entrée quand celui-ci frappa et il se posta dans l'entrée du salon.

-J'arrive j'ai presque fini.

Elle mit quelques touches de maquillage assez léger au niveau des yeux et des lèvres, se chaussa de ces escarpins noir, prit son petit sac pochette lui aussi noir et vint le retrouver dans le salon. Drago, vêtue d'un costume classique gris a la place de son noir de l'après-midi et les cheveux gominés se tenait droit. Celui-ci regarde Hermione de haut en bas, affichant un petit sourire de côté.

-Je vois que tu sais te mettre en valeur. Dit-il, Hermione prit son manteau et lui répondit d'un discret sourire.

-Merci, j'aime bien ton style aussi, tu adopte le costume avec classe et allure. Dit-elle en les faisant sortir tous de deux de son appartement. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues et en silence jusqu'au restaurant. Une fois arrivés, ils se présentèrent à l'entrée et un serveur les accompagna jusqu'à leur table, Drago lui tira la chaise avant le serveur et tous deux s'assirent. La soirée passa tranquillement et les conversations passèrent par tous les sujets possibles. La vie privée arriva sur le tapis vers la fin du repas, tous deux aujourd'hui se retrouvait seul, ne recherchent plus grand espoirs et profitent du moment présent que la vie leur offraient. Drago alla payer l'addition après un petit combat verbale avec Hermione qui au final lui céda juste pour cette fois. Ils sortir dans la nuit déjà sombre et fraîche.

-Cela te dirait de venir boire un dernier verre ? Demande Hermione.

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Ils se mirent tous deux en chemin et retourna chez Hermione. Une fois rentré, Drago alla s'asseoir dans le canapé tandis qu'Hermione alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse et servit les verres. Ils trinquèrent ensemble et sirotèrent leur boisson tranquillement dans le canapé devant le feu, allumée magiquement pas Hermione. Ils parlèrent encore un moment du travail et des avancées scientifiques de Drago et la bouteille diminuant lentement aussi tout comme leur lucidité. Ils étaient désormais tous deux un peu plus joyeux, Drago rigolait plus et sortait quelques bonnes anecdotes, de même pour Hermione.

-Cette soirée m'a vraiment fait du bien Drago. Dit Hermione en posant son verre et en le regardent droit dans les yeux. Et je suis sincère, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie de ma petite routine quotidienne.

-Oui moi aussi, je ne sors que très peu en faîtes à Rouen. Il posa lui aussi son verre et se tourna vers sa voisine. Et même de te voir tout cours cela m'a fait plaisir. Dit-il en sourient franchement.

Et sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il se pencha vers elle et emprisonna ces lèvres dans un baiser auquel elle répondit. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux jusqu'à se toucher les jambes, tout en s'embrassent. Ce n'est que le manque de souffle qui les sépara.

-Je suis désolée… Dit Hermione en se reculant un peu.

-Moi je ne le suis pas… après tout on n'a personne dans nos vies et on est deux adultes…

-Ca ne mènerait à rien a par peut-être créer un certain malaise entre nous ou… Elle fut de nouveau interrompue par les lèvres de Drago.

-Disons-nous que c'est juste pour un soir… dit-il en collent son front au sien.

Hermione afficha un petit sourire.

-Alors d'accord. Dit-elle en prenant l'initiative du baiser.

Drago répondit avec ferveur à celui-ci en mettent ces mains dans les cheveux de sa belle, Hermione en fit autant tandis que Drago commença à descendre dans le cou déposent de léger baiser papillons. Hermione lui fit enlever sa veste de costume et s'attaqua tout de suite à sa chemise en s'emparent de nouveau de sa bouche. Il enleva complètement sa chemise et prit Hermione dans ces bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de la fille. Il la déposa sur le lit et s'attaque de nouveau à sa gorge. D'une main experte, il descendit la fermeture de la robe d'Hermione et avec ces dents, il l'a fit glisser doucement de son corps pour ne la laisser qu'en sous-vêtement de dentelles noires. Il recommença à l'embrasser et cette fois-ci il accompagne ces baiser de sa longue douce et chaude sur son corps tracent un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. Hermione commençait à ressentir des frissons dans tout son corps, elle le caressa aussi sensuellement sur le torse et le dos. Puis il lui retira son soutien-gorge délicatement avec les dents et libéra sa poitrine à sa bouche affamé qui commença à les lécher et les suçoter légèrement. La respiration d'Hermione commença à se saccader sous cette douce torture. Elle fit descendre ces mains sur l'entre-jambe de Drago et le caressa sur le pantalon. Drago sous cette douce torture ne put s'empêcher de durcir et son regard se fît brulant. Il mordilla légèrement les mamelons devenus dur sous le plaisir et entame sa descente vers la petite culotte noire encore présente. Il passa ces doigts sur le fin tissus, suivit de sa langue avant la aussi de le retirer et de le jeter au sol. Hermione était exciter et voir la tête de Drago sur son entrejambe l'a fit lâcher un gémissement de plaisir. Le souffle chaud et cette langue indiscrète glisser entre ces lèvres l'a firent partir doucement dans un état de bien-être. Drago la lécha, et aspira aussi ce petit jus sucrée qui n'était que pour lui et grâce à lui. Hermione gémit de plus en plus et accompagne les gestes de Drago en posent ces mains sur la tête du blond.

-Mmmmhhhhh…. Drago…. Je viens… làa…. Ouiiiiii….

Fière de lui avoir donné un premier orgasme, il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres. Hermione reprenant ces esprits, se redressa aussi et se mit entre les jambes de Drago, l'obligent à s'allonger et à la laisser faire. Hermione l'embrassa sensuellement du coup jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon, devenu étroit vu la bosse de l'entrejambe. Elle dessina un chemin de salive sur le corps musclé comme juste comme il faut du blond et s'attaqua à défaire le pantalon et le boxer pour libérer la virilité plutôt importante. Fière de ce nouveau jouet, Hermione le prit en main et commença doucement un léger vas et viens sur sa longueur. Puis elle le prit en bouche et joua avec ces mains et sa langue, encouragée par les gémissements qui franchirent les lèvres de Drago, qui commença à gesticuler légèrement. Il accompagna les gestes de sa douce avec ces mains sur sa tête tandis qu'Hermione le suçait avidement et le léchait. Elle le sentait devenir encore plus dur dans sa bouche et aurait volontiers continué s'il ne l'avait pas arrêter avant. Satisfait de son effet, Hermione se rallongea tandis que Drago se remit au-dessus d'elle et se présenta a son entrée. Il se frotta un peu à elle et en se regardent tous deux dans les yeux, il la pénétra. Tous deux grognant de plaisir, il attendit un peu avant d'entamer des vas et viens assez rapide. Il la pénétra encore plus loin et la pilonnant le plus fort possible, juste pour entendre encore et encore ces gémissements de plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. Hermione était exciter comme jamais et n'était plus que gémissement sous c'est assauts si bon.

-Drago….. Mmmmhhh…. Oui…

Il la sentit se contracter et accéléra encore ces mouvements et tous deux jouirent alors à l'unisson. Hermione était au 7ème ciel de même pour Drago qui après s'être soulagé aussi, s'était affalé sur le lit à ses côtés, fatigué par cet ébat. Ils étaient essoufflés mais au paradis de leur plaisir. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte peu de temps après.

10 ans après…

Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Drago étaient toujours ensemble, forment une famille avec 2 filles : Pauline 6 ans et Maïlee 4 ans. Vivant tous en France côté moldu, mais en ayant repris contact aussi avec leurs anciens proches et amis du monde sorciers. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une nuit, était devenu un moment de leur vie, sinon leur vie.


End file.
